


Christmas decorations and Frustrating Applications

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: It's the first of December and time to out the Christmas decorations up, except Phil gets called into work for the night.





	Christmas decorations and Frustrating Applications

There was a loud thump as a large cardboard box hit the floor, and then a series of smaller thuds as it slid down the stairs, bumping off each individual step on the way down. Dan rolled his eyes and walked into the hall when Phil was stood looking quite pleased with himself. At his feet was the Christmas tree that was yet to be put up and a few boxes of decorations. They had one full of babbles, another for tinsel, three of fairy lights (both indoor and outdoor) plus a plethora of other little decorations and trinkets. They sure had collected a lot over the years, Dan dreaded to think how much money they’d wasted on them, even stretched over the twenty years they’d been together.

“You better wait until the kids get home,” he said, sounding rather unimpressed, “And please try not to break anything,” Phil gave him the thumbs up and ran back up the stairs, probably to get yet another box of decorations. Dan thought Phil’s love for the festive season would dwindle over the years, evidently, it had not. In fact, since having Gracie and then Olly, he seemed to have only gotten worse. When three o'clock rolled around, dan went to pick up Olly and Gracie would be on her way home on the bus. He knew Olly loved helping with the decorations, even if the five-year-old really wasn’t much use, but Gracie wasn't as enthusiastic as she used to be. Then again, she was fast approaching thirteen and teenagers were notoriously moody and uncaring. While they were gone, Phil sat on the sofa, leg bouncing up and down excitedly.

Yes, he may be forty-four, and yes, he shouldn't be as excited about Christmas as he was, but he couldn’t help it. Christmas was the only time really where he didn’t have to go to work, he could spend proper time with his family, and he was surrounded by glittery things. What’s not to love? He pulled out his phone and groaned when he saw a message from his boss, that never meant anything good. Someone working on a project had taken sick and he needed to go in and cover for them to complete the project. It would take at the very least a couple of hours and it needed to be done by tomorrow. He pulled on his coat and reluctantly grabbed his keys. Just as he was leaving dan walked in, Olly in tow, and gave him a strange look,

“Where are you off too, I thought we were decorating tonight,”

Phil sighed and shook his head,

“I’ve just got a message from my boss, she wants me to go in,” he said miserably. Dan frowned,

“I thought you had until Christmas off,”

Phil nodded,

“I did but someone had gone off sick and I have to cover for them. Hopefully, if I got it done quickly, I won’t have to go in tomorrow. I might be home late,”

He gave dan a goodbye peck on the cheek and waved to Olly. Admittedly he was bummed about not being able to help with the decorations, and he didn’t really want to go to work either, but he didn’t really want to lose his job and they could do with the money from a couple of extra hours. When he got in, the office was almost empty. Most people had taken the lead up to Christmas off, a few were sick, and the rest were either hunkered down quietly working or had left early. He went up to the manager's office, who lead him to the computer where the project needed finishing.

He would have rather done it on his own computer on his own desk but exporting the files would have taken far too long. He grimaced as h looked through the files. Whoever worked at this desk had no idea about organisation or efficiency. Admittedly he wasn’t most organised of people, but he could at least arrange files into the correct order and store them all in the same place. By the time he had finished his back ached, eyes were store and he was at his wit's end. The constant sound of clicking was driving him nuts and he never wanted to see this damn video again. It was an add, but it wasn't even good or remotely interesting. In fact, it was one of the most boring things he had ever laid eyes on, and he had watched it about four hundred times. It wasn’t even as though he could improve it much, there was nothing to improve upon.

Once he had saved the now completed video onto a pen drive and delivered it to his boss’s office (her having buggered off long ago), he headed home. It was pitch black and the time of the car clock read eleven forty-five. He’d been at work for almost eight hours. As he drove along, miserable as he was, he couldn’t help but notice all of the pretty Christmas lights and Christmas trees that now adorned people’s houses and sat in their windows. They had all seemed to spring up the moment the first of December rolled around. When he got to his own house though, it was dark.

He opened the door quietly and padded inside, knowing the kids would be in bed by now. The boxes were still on the floor where he left them, and the house was strangely ‘not Christmassy’. He walked into the launch to see Dan stretched on the sofa, half watching a programme that was playing on the tv and scrolling through his phone. He looked up upon hearing Phil walking it and sat up to give him a kiss,

“Did you finish the project,” he asked. Phil nodded tiredly

“Yeah,” he murmured, allowing his eyes to fall shut, “But I think it finished me,” he added with a quiet giggle. Dan wrapped his arms around his husband and stroked his hair gently,

“We’ve waited to put the decorations up, the kids didn’t want to do it without you,” he said with a small laugh. Phil smiled,

“That was very sweet of them,” Dan shrugged,

“Yeah well they know how much you love Christmas and it’s unfair to let you miss out on all the fun when you have to go to work and earn money to buy their present,” Phil paused for a moment,

“You made them wait, didn’t you,” Dan sighed fondly and nodded sheepishly,

“Yeah, I made them wait. I knew you’d be upset on missing out,”

Phil squeezed his arm gently,

“Thanks, you’re the best. Although can we head for bed please, I feel like I’m about to pass out,”

Dan smiled smugly,

“I know I’m the best,” he said with a gin, “And come on then, let's have an early night,”

Phil checked his phone, squinting at the screen with tired eyes,

“It’s half past twelve Dan, I would hardly that early,” Damn rolled his eyes,

“Alright then, early in the morning, Now come on let's go to bed before you fall asleep on me,”

Phil smiled and rolled his eyes, before following his husband up the stairs and getting ready for bed. He would put the decorations up tomorrow (with the help of the kids of course,) and then they could all get into the proper Christmas spirit. He was glad to have such an amazing husband


End file.
